Insomnio
by sira-chan1998
Summary: Voy en las cinco mil quinientas cincuenta ovejas y ni siquiera me pesan los párpados, quiero dormir.-Es que cuando tomaste el Red Bull ¿enserio no sentiste que no era agua?- Ella estaba "sufriendo" y Soul... él solo dormía, que falta de solidaridad.


Soul eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

Era una noche cálida, tranquila y apacible. La frescura de la madrugada traía consigo aquel característico olor a océano. El silencio se había apoderado del lugar desde hacía ya varias horas, todo indicaba que sería una noche literalmente de ensueño...

Voy en las cinco mil quinientas cincuenta ovejas y ni siquiera me pesan los párpados, quiero dormir.- exclamaba una pelicenizo.

Claro, una noche de ensueño para toda la población japonesa menos para Maka Albarn.

Si cuentas ciento cincuenta más, puede que te entren ganas de dormir- Soul solo se limitó a taparse con la almohada para dejar de escuchar los ruidosos quejidos de su compañera y actual pareja.

Mejor dicho para Maka y Soul.

El reloj de la encimara mostraba claramente que eran las tres de la mañana, pero aun así, la pelicenizo se mantenía consciente como si de las diez de la mañana se tratase, ni siquiera su mirada esmeralda se veía afectada por las altas horas en las que se encontraban.

Es que cuando tomaste el Red Bull ¿enserio no sentiste que no era agua? No eres nada cool.- decía Soul.

Es que en ese momento SÍ moría de sueño, por eso no pude sentir ningún sabor en especial.-se defendió la Albarn.

Maka estaba pasando por los efectos de la bebida energizante, ya habían pasado cuatro horas y su energía parecía no disminuir.

Entonces mantente callada para que yo pueda dormir por los dos.- El Eater se arropaba lo más que podía, era una sensación reconfortante para alguien tan muerto de sueño como él.

¡Oye! Somos un equipo, tenemos que hallarle una solución a este asunto JUNTOS, después de todo, si mañana fallamos en la misión por dormirme en medio del campo de batalla, no solo será mi responsabilidad, sino también la tuya- La de mirada esmeralda comenzó a destapar a su acompañante, no le parecía justo, ella estaba "sufriendo" y Soul... él solo dormía, que falta de solidaridad.

Si no duermes tú, y no duermo yo, entonces no habrá nadie que salve la misión porque AMBOS caeremos dormidos.- decía el peliblanco mientras intentaba arrebatarle las colchas.

La Albarn optó por poner un puchero, sabía que en parte Soul tenía razón, sin embargo, prefería molestarlo el resto de la noche en vez de quedarse sentada sin hacer nada por tres horas más.

No, no, eso no es cool… Maka- el Eater intentó resistirse, pero aun así, falló en el intento. Aunque no lo admitiera por creerse muy "cool", ella sabía que esa era una bochornosa debilidad suya.

Dime, entonces que hacemos.- Soul se había sentado sin siquiera mirarla, pero Maka sabía que él estaba a su entera disposición.

No sé ¿quieres jugar charadas?- preguntó.

El peliblanco se lo pensó mejor y se le ocurrió una idea, un tanto diferente de las que se le venían habitualmente, pero aun así, se la propuso.

Ven, recuéstate en mis piernas- El Eater se acomodó mejor para quedar completamente sentado de piernas cruzadas y con unas pequeñas palmaditas le indicó que se acomodara.

Maka lo miró con una expresión de pura confusión, pero al final término acatando su extraña petición.

En el instante en el que la pelicenizo se acomodó en sus piernas, Soul comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza muy suavemente, con movimientos lentos pero constantes. Poco después empezó a tararearle unos fragmentos melódicos, sin embargo, estas no eran las clásicas melodías que "caracterizaban" a Soul Eater, estas eran fragmentos más suaves y relajantes. Quien hubiera pensado que dicho peliblanco pudiera tener tales gustos o al menos conocerlos.

Luego de un poco más de 20 minutos la respiración de Maka se fue alentado, Morfeo quería apoderarse de la chica, y esta no le estaba ofreciendo mucha batalla. Y así, entre caricia y caricia, tarareo y tarareo, Maka cayó profundamente dormida.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, Soul la acomodo nuevamente entre las almohadas, era casi ridículo lo rápido que se había dormido.

Antes de volverse a acomodar entre las sábanas, el Eater posó sus labios en la mejilla derecha de su chica y en un breve susurro soltó un te amo.

Unos segundos después, Soul puso su brazo derecho sobre la cintura de su acompañante y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, y en lo que fueron instantes, ambos yacían profundamente dormidos.

Convenientemente ese mismo día el despertador no sonó, pero...Fue un accidente.

¿Verdad Soul?

* * *

Un one shot como primer fic, espero sus comentarios y opiniones.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
